


Double-Tap

by SylvanWitch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Steve McGarrett, Double Anal Penetration, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch
Summary: Between his partner and their favorite spy, Steve's pretty sure he's going to die before this is over.
Relationships: Harry Langford/Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Double-Tap

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills the "Double-Tap" square on my personal prompts bingo card. It is unabashedly filthy, and I hope you enjoy it.

Steve is pretty sure he’s going to die. His chest is heaving like a bellows, and he can’t take a full breath; his skin is overheated and running with sweat.

Stretched out against the hot, strong plane of Danny’s body, split open on his cock, feeling his partner’s breath against his throat as he struggles to breathe—these things are familiar enough. Danny is nothing if not a thorough and considerate lover.

But the weight of the body draped over his back and the press of another cock against his stretched hole is too much.

He can feel his arms shaking, and he puts his head down and blows out a wet breath to try to find some reserve of strength.

“Relax, babe,” Danny says, “We’ve got you.”

An unfamiliar hand stroking his flank makes him jump until the rich, low voice offers in honeyed accents, “Easy, Commander. For once, let someone else drive.”

It should make Steve feel safer to have Harry at his back; the man is as lethal as he is sexy, as Steve now has some reason to know.

He’s not afraid that Harry’s going to kill him on purpose.

No, when Harry kills Steve, it will be an accident—death by misadventure, Max will no doubt write on the report. 

There’s no way his heart can keep up this frantic gallop.

Harry’s hands come to rest on his hips, fingers curved into the vee of Steve’s pelvis. He holds there with just the tip of his cock breaching Steve’s hole.

Beneath him, Danny snugs closer, miniscule fractions of an inch dragging his cock against the place inside that makes Steve moan.

He knows what he sounds like, and he doesn’t care, the last of his control slipping as Harry tightens his fingers in warning and slides in a little deeper.

Steve curses, feeling like he’s going to burst apart, and Danny fastens his teeth on the thin skin over his collarbone and worries the flesh there, distracting Steve with the bright, sharp blossoming of pain.

“Danny” he gasps, trying to squirm away, and then he feels thighs up against his ass and realizes that Harry’s as far in as he can get.

The bruising grip on his hips eases as Harry shifts, letting Steve adjust, saying, “Alright, then?” and waiting for Steve’s short nod before he pulls out a little and slides home again.

Danny’s moan comes in unison with Steve’s, and then Danny and Harry are setting up a steady, annihilating rhythm that reduces Steve to gasping half-words and desperate gulps of breath.

The last twinges of discomfort melt into a building pleasure as the two cocks inside him strike his sweet spot at every stroke.

Pinned between his lovers, Steve can’t move, can’t touch himself, can’t do anything but let them have him, hard and fast and impossibly full, his own cock sliding against the sweaty plane of Danny’s belly.

Their pace quickens, driving him harder still, his body rocked between them, and he’s helpless to do anything but let the pleasure build, until his breath is punched out of him in breathy sobs and he’s coming so hard that streamers flash behind his closed eyes and he’s sure he’s going to die of a stroke before he’s finished messing Danny up.

Harry’s breathless, “You beautiful boy,” is half-obscured by Danny’s desperate, “Steve!” and dimly through the thunder of blood in his ears and the aftershocks of pleasure making his toes curl and his fingers twitch, he feels a flood of heat that slicks his ass and thighs.

For a suspended minute there is no movement except their heaving chests as they suck in gulps of air, and then Harry’s hands are once more sliding down his flanks to brace against his hips.

“Easy,” he offers, beginning to pull out, Danny swearing under his breath at the feeling as he follows suit.

Steve hisses at the burning emptiness left behind, feeling shocky and vulnerable, a hot pressure behind his eyes threatening to undo him.

Then he’s being guided onto his side next to Danny, who pillows Steve’s head at the crux of shoulder and chest, and feels Harry stretch out behind him, a solid, warm wall that no one is getting through.

“Get some rest,” Harry suggests, wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist and dropping a kiss against the nape of his neck before settling beside him.

“Babe, you were so good,” Danny murmurs around a yawn.

Steve closes his eyes and settles between them, lost and somehow found all at once, his partner’s heart lulling him to sleep, the killer at his back watching over them.


End file.
